Azalea Potter?
by calcu22
Summary: Second changes are great and all, but being born in my favorite childhood story as the main character's little sister wasn't what I had in mind. Still, I always wanted an adventure, and might as well have fun with this. I'm sure it will all end up just fine. Harry Potter oc/si.
1. What even is my life?

**A/N:** Sooo, I wasn't planing on publishing this online anytime soon. Or ever. This story is probably the most self-fulfilling thing ever and I was going to just keep it in my computer for me to write on a bad day. But then I thought, 'hey maybe someone else would find this entertaining'.

And here I am.

Before you start reading thing story there is a few things I would warn you. While this story is primarily a Harry Potter fanfiction, there will be other works in it as well. I didn't want to label this as a crossover since this website makes it harder to find those and you can only have two crossovers. But the plot is mainly going to be Harry Potter. The other works that I have in mind is Twilight, (Naruto), Supernatural, Doctor who, Sherlock, (Buffy), and Fullmetal Alchemist. Some of these would be more like cameos, like Twilight and Supernatural since those take place in America, but I thought I should warn you all.

Anyways, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What even is my life?**

Age: 3 months

Things were a confusing mess for a long time.

Even considering the fact my last memory that made any sense was me being hit by a truck that was skidded out, it didn't feel like I was dead or dreaming. I could feel things, and over time was able to see once more. It wasn't too far, but I had been nearsighted so it wasn't something I worried about.

But what I did worry about was that I didn't recognize anyone.

Instead of my mom or dad or even little brother who wasn't so little anymore, there was a young women around my age with bright red hair and a man the same age who looked like an Indian supermodel.

But with glasses, which made him even hotter in my mind.

There was also a baby who would visit and try giving me his toys. I would smile at him, but still wondered why he was even there. There was bars on the bed, and I keep seeing things that didn't make sense. It could be possible that I got brain trauma and had to be put in a secure area, but then why was there a child there as well? The redhead and hot guy (though I thought both were pretty hot in their own way) were obvious his parents, but the kid would only sleep and play in that room.

Not to mention it looked more like a kids room then any hospital.

The only other adults I saw would be carrying sticks around like they were wands or something, and then crazy things would happen. Like the toys the baby tried giving me would just float back to him, or color shapes would appear out of thin air. I wanted to call it magic (or just misinterpretation what was happening) but couldn't think about that for long.

It would just give me a massive headache that had me crying because it hurt so much.

Which brought me to another issue. The young parents of the boy would interact with me. Often. They talked to me like a baby, and nothing they said made sense. I could understand what they were saying even if they had a quite the british accent, but it just _didn't make sense_.

They talked about magic way too often then what I would consider normal, and a war was mentioned a few times. I knew I was out for a while, but I wish I could get better so I could ask what the hell was happening. I haven't even started physical therapy.

They would also... pick me up? It seemed like that was what was happening from the shift in position and the faint brush of air from the movement. However, I was clearly too big to be picked up like a child.

Before I could think about more about that, my lovely headache would kick in and I would be screaming from the pain.

When the headache lessened and become just a dull pain in the front of my head, I continued my new pastime of silently observing.

The lights were off and the blinds were closed, but even I could hear the soft breathing from the young boy. If I was forced to pick an age, I could have called him 16 months not because I thought that was true but because I always thought it was weird to count babys by months after they are one. I heard his parents call him Harry a few times, but I still just referred to him as the boy in my mind.

And I wasn't able to talk, no matter how hard I tried. It was like when I broke my face and had to work twice as hard to speak in a way so others could understand. Like having a speech disorder wasn't enough.

A loud crack broke me out of my thoughts, followed by yelling.

I was able to lift my head in time to see the women barge into the room, closing the door behind her as she looked for something.

"No, no, please James. I can't do this without you." She muttered as she frantically looked around the room.

She only stopped after locking eyes with me.

"Don't worry Azalea, I will do anything to make sure that... thing doesn't get you or Harry." She said with a smile despite the tears silently falling down her cheek.

I tried my best to raise an eyebrow at her, because my name wasn't Azalea, but it just caused the lady to chuckle.

"I...I think I have a plan. It's... I am so sorry, but I don't think I have any other choice. Know that your father and I love you too, and be brave."

Like she was some hero from a action movie, the door was blown off its hinges just as she finished saying that. She turned dramatically, staring the intruder down without any fear showing on her face.

It was really badass.

"Give me the boy." A odd sounding voice said.

Something about it struck me as wrong, but my headache was starting to come back and all I could do at that time was keep quiet and watch.

"Never."

"Then die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The cultic looking man yelled, pointing a stick just as green light filled the room.

The women fell backwards. Her eyes were still open, unblinking.

I realized in horror that the women was dead. That the girl who might have even been younger than me was just killed by some cult weirdo and a freaking green light. I continued staring even as the man walked passed, to the bed by the window where the boy slept.

I couldn't move. I just stared at the women who was very nice to me, even though I didn't know why (I did, but I just didn't want to). I knew that the man was probably going to kill the boy, but I couldn't look away. I never seen a dead body before, but I remember me how I died.

How? I should still be dead.

That heaven or hell or an afterlife wasn't real, and _why was I still alive?!_

Green light filled the room along with two screams.

The man was gone.

The boy was crying and I felt like joining him.

Nothing made sense.

"Blimey James! No, no, no, you can't be dead!" A voice I heard a few times before called out.

"How... that RAT! I'll kill him. I'll kill him!"

A door was slammed shut and I finally looked away. There was something bright in the upper corner of the window that even with my bad vision I knew was a full moon. That only think that would make this night 'better' was if it was halloween as well.

Knowing my luck it probably was.

I'm not sure how long the boy cried before falling back asleep, but once he did more people came.

Their talking was more hushed, and I wasn't able to make out exactly what they were saying. But I assume they found the body of the hot guy and already figured that the women just be dead as well.

I realized that I need to let them know that the boy is still alive, and I struggled to sit up. It took way longer than I wanted to amend even to myself, but once I did I tried calling for help.

"'ELP!"

So my speech was still off, but I didn't have any teeth so considering that I was pleased it even sounded vaguely like a word.

I heard heavy footstep that seemed to shake the whole building. Then in the doorway I saw the biggest man ever. At first I thought It was a bear, but then he spoke.

"Blimey, Professor! Lilly's in here, and their kids are still alive!"

More footsteps came and more blurry figured joined the bear man.

"No doubt. Voldemort was here." A old sounding man said, walking over to where the cult murder was.

He picked up another stick, and the other two figures gasped.

"Where is he then?"

"I do not know."

A silence fell and while I was all for these people playing detective to figure out what the hell happened here, they should make sure the kid is alright.

"EH!" I yelled again, and the three figured turned to me.

"But I think there is other things we should do first. Hagrid? Would you mind taking the young Potters with you?"

"Of course Sir!" The bear man said, already walking over with his heavy steps.

Over to me.

Then in an effortless move, he reached over the bars of my bed and lifted me up under the arms. Then moved me to the side so that I saw sitting on only one of his arms. I knew the man was large, but there was no way he could do that to a fully grown women that I was!

"Don't worry lassy, you're safe now." The man said as he comforted me like I was a child.

It was completely degrading and if I wasn't dealing with a splitting headache at the time I would have glared at the man. I knew in the back of my head what this all meant. After all, the sherlock stories were some of my favorite of a kid and being reborn as a baby in another world where there was magic that followed very closely to another story I read as a kid, would be impossible.

An impossibility that is the only possibility left.

But it was like my mind was rejecting the idea. Or maybe my chronic headaches were caused from my adult memories being stuffed in a baby's brain. Whatever the reason, my ability to reason was seriously impacted at that time.

The boy was soon resting in the bear-Man's other hand, still sound asleep. The kid was too young to remember any of this after a few month. That was too bad. His parents seemed like awesome people.

"Hagrid, you can take Black's bike. He wouldn't be needing it where he's going." A woman's voice said, and the Man-Bear moved.

"Right. If you say so Miss. Bones."

I was seriously wishing I had some glasses on so at the very least I could see these stranger's faces. They sounded sad, like they personally knew the couple. Not to mention that Hagrid name only made me think of one thing... that only increased my headache to the point where I was seriously wondering if my brain was going to explode.

"Don't worry Azalea, I'll get a healer to look at you and your brother, then you'll be with your family. Dumbledore said you have an aunt and a uncle." The man said, and I could hear his rumbling voice through his chest.

The sound of a motorcycle filled the early morning, but instead of moving forward, we went up. In the sky. It got cool very quickly, and the bear of a man readjusted me so I was inside his fur coat and unable to see anything.

It was nice and warm, and despite my best efforts, I slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. I'm just an old soul

Age: 4 Years

I was reborn in the world of Harry freakin Potter.

I laughed nonstop the first time I thought that, scaring my 'cousin' so much he let go of the toy he stole from my brother. And my brother wasn't the 7 year younger brother that was one of my closest friends, but Harry Potter himself!

I made so many wishes to go to hogwarts when I was a kid, and now this happens!

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Don't get me wrong, I am excited to learn magic (I can't even start to think what it would be like to live in a world where I know magic is real and yet I can't use it). It should be fun and something new to learn. But i'm not a child no matter what I look like, and reading about adventures is different from living it.

I have enough nightmares seeing Lily's lifeless eyes staring at me.

I do not want to see my brother who is only a year and a few weeks older than me to deal with what that Harry Potter dealt with. I decided that I would ignore the 'plot' and do whatever I think is going to help us. I will use what I know of book and movie as foreknowledge to help, but the more I change the less useful it will be.

Honestly, right now my plan of action is to just keep voldemort from getting a body, destroy his horocras, and then when Harry dies of old age, so will he. Simple, not that heroic, but in real life you don't need to save the day to be a hero.

And today will be my first step.

Not in the voldemort plan, but giving Harry a better life plan.

"Come on you urchins, get out or we'll just leave you!" Veron the vermont yelled, pounding on our shared bedroom.

One thing my present has already changed was Harry was never put in the closet under the stairs.

Harry was already up and ready for his first day of 'real' school. He should have started last year in the Reception or kindergarten class, but Vernon and Petunia 'forgot'. At least they aren't trying to pull that shit on us this year. Harry was able to pass the test for the year 1 class, and he wouldn't be a grade behind.

"Don't worry Azzy, it's not going to be that bad." Harry said with a smile that just made me wonder how anyone can be this nice when having to deal with such an abusive family.

Probably too many kids.

"I don't think it will be bad. Just boring."

I was after all repeating _kindergarten_.

"Well, maybe you could ask the teacher if you could move to a higher grade. Dudley was talking about how there is a kid my age in his class." Harry told me as he grabbed my hand.

"I haven't thought of that." I lied.

Not only have I thought of that, but that was one of the things I was hoping to do that day. But I already felt bad about taking away Harry's experiences of being an older sibling. Not only did he never had to help me with reading or math, but I taught _him_ how to do that.

Harry gave me an even brighter smile before it faded when he opened the door and bowed his head down at the sight of our 'family'.

"What are you doing wasting time, you should be lucky that we are even taking the time to dive you today." Petunia said from the bottom of the stair, holding on to Dudley who was crying.

"But the show is almost over! Just a few more moment Mum!" He whined all while pulling Petunia down with his weight.

"Okay, go finish your show deary." Petunia said with a strained smile.

Without even a thanks, Dudley pulled away from his mom and went back to the telly.

"Let's just go wait outside." I recommended as took the lead.

As luck would have it, it was pouring outside. Still better than having to spend any time out with the Dursleys.

The primary school wasn't that far away, we could very easily just walk (and will be forced to tomorrow) but I didn't know where it was.

"Hey Azzy, do you think you would be put in my class?" Harry asked, squinting up at the sky with a slight smile.

"I hope so." I said, meaning it.

Harry was a great brother and my only friend in this new life. This will be the longest we have ever been apart, and while I will be the first to say I am completely capable of being independent, I can't help but worry.

"Come on, if you two take any longer i'm going to miss my meeting!" Vernon yelled at us as he pushed past.

I looked to Harry with an unamused looked, which caused him to smile and have to hide his laughter.

The car ride was even more awkward and I was seriously considering opening the door and jumping out. Vernon had some serious road range and Petunia keep alternating between babying Dudley and telling us not to cause any trouble.

I ignored them best I could while secretly playing a game with Harry. At least I was sitting between Dudley and Harry so no fights happen in the car. Dudley was at the age where he thinks girls have cuttes, which was great because he left me alone.

As soon as they parked I grabbed Harry's hand and bolted out. It would be better to just ask one of the other parents where are classes are then wait for Vernon or Petunia to be useful.

"It's so big." Harry said in wonder, looking at the old brick building like it was a pyramid or something.

The school was bigger than the high school I went to in my past life, but that wasn't saying much. Only that there was lots of parents that were willing to donate money for the little kids.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked, still holding onto Harry's hand as I walked over to a mother with a older kid who already left.

"Oh, hello there." She said giving us each a smile before looking around.

Probably trying to see where our parents are.

"Do you know where the Year 1 classes and principal's office is?" I asked with the slight tilt of my head.

"I can show you two, but where are your parents?"

"They're dead miss." Harry said bluntly, and I almost laughed at the face the women made.

I didn't, because that would be a little dark, but the thought was there.

"Oh! I am so sorry. You poor things." The lady said, and Harry looked to me with panic in is eyes.

"Thank you, but we were too young to remember them so it's fine. But, are you still willing to help us?"

"Of course!" The lady said, and presented to tell us everything about her son and how much he loves school.

I nodded along, but my thoughts were on how to get the staff aware of Harry's situation. When it came to child services, I was only aware of how things worked in 21st century America and back 'in the old dayz'. I have only a vague idea of how it could work in 1985 Britain, but as an Adult, I felt like I had to do something for Harry. No kid should be treated how he is, and how they treat me isn't great either.

If Azalea was a normal four-year-old she would have plenty of emotional abuse from the Dursleys.

"These two rooms are for first years, My son had Miss. Frankie and my daughter had Mr. Smith, though he teatues fourth year now."

"That's who I have! Miss. Frankie." Harry blurbed out.

"Why don't you go in. I can talk to the principle myself." I told Harry when I noticed there was already kids sitting down and talking.

"Alright... I'll see you soon?" Harry asked, and I gave a nod.

I continued to let the lady lead me to the principal office, only to stop at the door.

"Thank you for all your help Ma'am." I said before opening the door and closing it behind me.

It was a little rude, but I would rather her not stick around any longer.

"Hello? Is there someone here that could help me?" I asked, unable to even look over the counter to see the staff.

"Are you lost sweety?" Someone I still could see asked.

"No, I just wanted to know if there was someone I could talk to about child abuse." I said, and you could almost hear the shock.

I don't know what was more surprising to them. The fact a little girl who couldn't even look over the counter on her tiptoes was talking about child abuse, or the fact a kid at school is asking for help.

"D-do you know what that means?" A different women asked.

"Yes. See my aunt and uncle don't really like my brother and me. They don't hit us, but if we don't do something right Uncle Vernon yells and grapes us really hard, see?" I said, pulling my sleeve down so that the yellowish bruise was showing.

It was hard to see with my darker skin, but if you knew what it was it was clear enough. And it wasn't like this happen all the time, but I didn't need to tell them that.

"Go get the priciale. I call and have someone talk to her... uncle."

I smiled for a brief second, before scrolling my face.

"Why don't you go back to class. I promise we will have you and your brother safe." The first lady who spoke said, walking over so that I could finally see her.

"About that, can I be put in my brother's class? I am pretty sure I could keep up with the first year class."

"Until we figure this out, what class is your brother in?"

"Miss Frankie." I said, letting the women hold my hand as we walked back.

When we arrived, she called the teacher out to talk while I headed over to Harry.

"Azzy! See? This is my little sister I was telling you about!" Harry told two kids that he was sitting next to.

"Hello." I said with a wave, joining them at the table.

"What? I thought you were joking!" The other boy said, pointing his finger at me.

It was close enough I could bite it. Not that I would.

"Why would I make a joke about my sister?" Harry asked, honestly looking confused.

"My name is Alayna Lynwood!" The girl said, looking very proud.

"Nice to meet you Alayna. I'm Azalea, but it's fine if you just want to call me Azzy." I told the girl with a pleasant smile.

"This is Franklin. Look, he has red hair like you." Harry said.

Probably the thing I am still getting use to is the fact I had brown skin _and_ red hair. It looks more like I dyed it, but I know that is impossible. At least it looks cool along with the bright green eyes that I share with Harry. Even if It doesn't make a whole lot of sense from a genetic standpoint, but _magic._

"Cool." I said regardless, looking away to see that the teacher returned.

Being stuck in a first year class was just as bad as I was imagine being stuck in kindergarten would be like. At least I had plenty of time to come up with plans and could just hang around Harry and his new friends during free time.

I was really looking forward to knowing what is going to happen now. Ideally, both Harry and I will be placed with a new family or foster family. Otherwise I might have to try cheating the system. Invest in companies that I know will do well in the next twenty years or so. Buy my own house and just raise Harry myself.

I might have to wait until online stocks are a thing, but I could figure it out. Hell, maybe I could be the one to push things along. Make my own computer line or even smart phone, though I would have to do some research for that.

"Okay class is done for the day! I hope you all had fun day." Miss Frankie or whatever-her-name-is said, dismissing the kid who some of their parents were waiting in the hall for them.

"Ready to go bro?" I asked as I grabbed my tiny backpack from the cubs they had in the classroom.

"Sure. I'll see you two tomorrow!" Harry yelled as his friends left the room.

I could hardly contain my excitement on the way home. Finally, maybe something would change for the better.

It was even better that when we arrived some fancy look adult was leaving.

"Great! Are you here to take us?" I asked, not even noticing Harry's confused expression.

"Don't worry, we won't."

"That- wait what?" I asked look as the man didn't even pause.

"Are- that was a joke right?" I tried again, because it was obvious that they wouldn't caring for harry.

It looks like there is only one kid in the house, not three.

"Sorry to trouble you." The man said, only this time I noticed he almost sounded drunk.

"What the fuck."

"You two!" Veron yelled, pulling us both inside.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in? Lying? Taking advantage of everything we give you? And on top of all that, you bring that kind of languages in my house? Both of you are grounded. I don't want to see you, hear you, or even smell you!"

Harry started crying silently.

"Now go! And don't bother come down for dinner!"

What the hell is going on?!

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy 2018 everyone! I'm surprised the response this story has already gotten; it's starting to make me think i'm not too bad at writing. Anyways, I have this story maped out of my phone un to the events of the third book, with canon stuff starting in chapter 8. However the end of this chapter is being added to the next one, so it might be more like 10 chapters. Crossover stuff wouldn't happen until then, but next chapter they are going to go through a star wars phase, so that is kinda a crossover?

Thank you Mr. Meowlington, spicyrash, liyeh2000, and Grin like the Cheshire Cat for taking the time to leave a review! It is the nicest thing you can do for a writer, and honestly I would just be happy if you sent a smiley as a review. But everyone who favorite or followed this story is also amazing for giving this story a chance! It's not going to be the most dynamic fic, but I hope some of you will find it entertaining at the very least.

I hope you all have a good night/day!


	3. Over the years, you think I would learn

Age: 4-7 years

Magic.

That was honestly my only answer.

No matter what I did, the same thing happened. Whenever I try bring someone else's attention to Harry's living situation, they would be on board until they enter the house, then just leave acting a little tipsy.

I stopped trying after the fifth time.

By the end of the school year, Harry's teacher gave a recommendation to move me up another year, so I would be starting in third year rather than second with Harry. I accepted without thinking, and Vernon and Petunia couldn't care less.

My new plan was to graduate asap, and start an online job where people wouldn't know my age. Though it's going to be a few years before I can even do that. I might have a better chance of trying to make my own laptop. I did help my cousins build their computers, so I would just have to figure out how to make the parts from scratch.

Okay, so that's not really a quick plan, but I'm going to keep it on the backburner. At the very least it was something to keep me busy. The only other plan I had was to wait until Harry gets his letter and then get some of the gold coins and malt it into gold to sell for pounds.

That summer marked the start of the long list of chords that Harry and I had to do, continuing into the school year as well. I ended up getting bumped up another grade after getting into a... confrontation with the teacher. Nothing too bad, and I didn't even notice because that was also the year Duggle tried his hand at bullying.

Up until that point I showed no sign of magic like my brother. I didn't bring it up to Harry, but I noticed and Petunia noticed as well. It was always small stuff like then they tried buzzing his hair, or got mad for him not combing it (how are you meant to comb curls?). It would always grow back over the night and since Harry never brought it up, I left it alone as well.

But I didn't show any of that.

It... worried me. I already lived a life as a 'normal' human, and while I know I could deal with that, I didn't want to. All of my first childhood was spent dream up of magic and adventure, so obviously now that it was possible I hoped it would happen to me.

But not in the way it did.

I was getting ready to walk back to the house with Harry when Duggle and a group of his friends showed up. What they said escaped me, but when they pushed my brother to the ground I saw red.

It used to take a lot to get me angry, and my old friends always commented on how they had never seen me mad before. But either it was this new body, or the fact I was only 6, but it was like a switch went off and before I knew it I was tackling the biggest boy to the ground.

After that they ran away screaming.

"Azalea... your hair..."

That was when I caught my reflection in the nearby window and saw my red hair was glowing like it was made of fire. And no sooner then when I noticed, it stopped and went back down.

"What was that?" Harry asked as I helped him up.

"Magic." I said absentmindedly, my mind racing around the fact that I had magic. Real magic! "Do you want to do some research with me?"

And that is the story of why Harry knew about magic from the age of 7. Not that there was a world of wizards and a school, but that magic was a thing we could do, and no one else that we knew. It didn't help that I wanted to learn everything I could about it, even if it is just 'muggle fairy tales'. I figured that mythology usual comes from some grain of truth, and even some wildly inaccurate information would be better than none at all.

A week before classes started, I received a letter that I was accepted to a middle school in downtown london. 6 years old and in year 6. I convinced Petunia to let me take the bus, which meant that I was receiving money to use. And since the bus system was based off zones I could save some cash by walking a bit more.

I was very happy with this new development. Sure I would be in middle school again, but it felt like I was getting closer to my goal of graduating early so I could get a job and move Harry and myself out.

"You sure you want to go Azzy? I'm not going to have time to walk you there and home." Harry reminded me as we prepared breakfast the day before classes start for the year.

While I loved sleeping in, one good thing about being woken up at 5 every day was that we had time to talk outside of our room.

"Very sure. I found out that as a 7th year you get options for languages and latin is one of them. There is a lot of spells that talk about 'the old language' and latin is considered a dead one." I explained, still smiling despite the frown harry was sporting.

"But..." Harry started to say, but shook his head. "Right. Be safe Azzy."

"I feel like I should be telling you that... Duggly hasn't been trying to fight you again has he?"

Harry shrugged.

"Trying, but it's not like he's fast." Harry said and we laughed until footsteps were heard.

I held my tongue as the usual morning routine happened. Harry keep glancing over to me with a frown, but I didn't know what it was about and didn't want to ask with the 'family' around.

Harry still ended up walking with me to the bus stop, though the ride itself was very unevenly. There were a few older women who commented on what a child was doing riding the bus by herself, but nothing serious.

There was an orientation type thing for all the new students and I was getting very annoyed by all the questions of why I was there.

"How old are you?"

"Six. I skipped a few years." I repeated for the tenth time that day.

It can't be that weird. I know that my cousin had a 12 year old in her high school graduation class, so while very uncommon it wasn't _that_ unlikely.

Thankfully my first period teacher got all the kids to shut up and listen, and I took notes even though I really didn't need to. It made it feel like I was doing something though.

Things continued like that for a few weeks, Harry walking with me until we arrived at my stop, then me having to deal with 11 year olds. It wasn't until I signed up for a lego robotics club that Harry final asked me what was on his mind.

"How is this so easy for you? I get that you're smart no matter what our Aunt and Uncle say, but you're already in another school and still you act like this is all easy." Harry nearly yelled.

We were doing our homework in the neighborhood library since our 'home' wasn't a good place to study. Though I already finished my homework in my other classes and was reading a book about electrical engineering.

"I..." I had no idea what to say.

It wasn't that it was easy for me, but because I've already learned this. But I can't tell Harry that.

...Can I?

"Harry you're smart too. I'm not smarter than you I just..." I started off before leaning in.

"...Have you heard about reincarnation before?"

Harry shook his head, and I could tell he wanted to ask what I was going on about, but waited.

"It's a believe that souls are, recycled I guess? But there are even people who can meditate can learn about their past lives. Kinda like fortune tellers." I waited for Harry to nod slowly, still looking confused.

Shit, no wonder the kid is started to worry that he's dumb when I keep doing things like this. Harry is was smarter than I was when I was 7. The first time.

"I can remember my past life, so the reason why this school stuff is easy for me is because I've done it before." I finally said.

It was ridiculous how hard my heart was pounding as I stared at my older brother, dreading the first sign of rejection from my words.

"Oh. Okay."

I waited a moment for Harry to continue, but he didn't. Insead he went back to his worksheet.

"Um, you're just going to believe me? Just like that?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you? You would never lie to me Azzy, not about something like that. And if we can do magic, why wouldn't re-in-car-nation be real too?" Harry said like it was nothing.

And for him it might have been. Kids are always quick to accept things. But for me it was like a huge weight that I didn't even realize I was carrying had been lifted.

"Thank you." I nearly fell out of my chair in giving Harry a hug, barring my face into his shoulder and tears threatened to leave my eyes.

Harry just hugged me back until I collected myself, and with a smile, we silently went back to our work.

Somehow Harry and I become even closer after that, though I shouldn't have been too surprised since after I started school we had that issue between us. I just never thought that Harry would ever be jealous of me, since book!harry was never like that with Hermione. But then again it's different with family. Expectedly with a younger sibling who has always been ahead of you. Looking back, I should have seen it sooner, but at least I told Harry the truth.

With being in a club after school, the only times I saw Harry was when we were doing chores, sleeping, or on the weekend. But I couldn't force myself to feel too bad about it. I was always in the 'go-home-asap' club in middle and high school, so I had no idea what to expect in a robotics club. Half the reason I joined was because I liked Legos. But the kids there were super nerdy but friendly and treated me as one of them after a few months. Okay, more like they treated me as their mascot, but I still got to help program so I was fine with it.

I even got invited to some summer camp thing, but of course it costs money and there was no way Vernon was going to "waste that on me". So Harry and I continued are weird research into magic during the summer.

The next school year was the first were I didn't skip a year, but I was already taking high school math classes and science classes so it felt like I was. Latin turned out to not be my strong suit, but with my other classes being so easy I had the time to study. And teach Harry what I learned. There was even a few words I recognized from the book, and it took all of my effort to not try it out. Knowing my luck, it would probably just cast my book on fire, which was becoming something of an issue.

It still didn't happen often, but there were a few accidents that happened when I was tired and didn't want to cook. Then the next thing I knew the water _was on fire._ After the second time I managed to catch something that is non flammable on fire, Harry offered to permanent take over cooking duties. It was a little embarrassing, since it wasn't like I was a bad cook, but I agreed. Better to suck up my pride then to have Aunt petunia get mad at us.

* * *

A/N: I had my last final yesterday and now I have time to write! I also realized I never posted this story on ao3, so if you like that format better look for in soon under the same title and author.

Thank you child Of Dreams for the spell check, and Guest, Mr. Meowington, and Hanii Seiros Slytherin for the review. Hopefully, it wouldn't take over a year for the next chapter.


End file.
